


Rolling Boy

by onyeenhok



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: because apparently that's what I write, idk this is a 2 am drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyeenhok/pseuds/onyeenhok
Summary: KaiShin if you squint but not really, I’m more assuming Kaito doesn’t know yet. I just think they both need comfort okay? This is what happened when I watched that one KaiShin animatic to Rolling Girl late at night and started sobbing...





	Rolling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> KaiShin if you squint but not really, I’m more assuming Kaito doesn’t know yet. I just think they both need comfort okay? This is what happened when I watched that one KaiShin animatic to Rolling Girl late at night and started sobbing...

Their meeting on the roof doesn’t have the same fun tension as usual. It’s flat and somber, and it doesn’t take either long to realize the other looks tired. Not the same tired as someone who slept poorly the night before, the kind of tired that’s soul deep. The kind of tired that means life won’t stop knocking you down when you just want to be able to move even a step before falling again.

 

The realization wrenches a strained, wry laugh out of Kaito.

 

“Tantei-kun, you look horrible.”  _ I didn’t realize that kind of face existed outside of the mirror. _

 

“It can’t be helped.” There’s a heaviness to his voice that shouldn’t be there. Not when he can only be six,  _ maybe _ seven.

 

He shouldn’t be as unsurprised by the answer as he is, but it’s the answer he would’ve given. He doesn’t have time for this, he really doesn’t, but he kneels down next to Conan, slumping forward as if his hat suddenly doubled in weight.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m part of the reason, but I...there are things I have to…” He can’t even choke out the rest of the sentence, his voice gets thick with tears and peters out.

 

“...yeah. It’s okay.” The small voice sounds even smaller than usual, and the vulnerability in it sinks right into his gut, twisting painfully.

 

“Today I thought your smile looked more painful than usual.” His eyes dart up to see Conan sinking to the roof, settling cross-legged, torso slumped like Kaito’s is, chin resting in one hand.

 

“...” Kaito looks away sharply, scared that he’s become that transparent, but something in him relaxes and warms. He can’t quite stop the instinct to deflect, though, and he’s pulled a cocky smirk before he can even think about it.

 

“Is it really that bad to look at? I’m hurt, Tantei-kun~”

 

“You’re crying.” Conan’s voice isn’t accusatory. If anything, he’s probably trying to be gentle.

 

“What’re you—what do you—?” Kaito scrabbles for a coherent response, but freezes when he realizes he is, in fact, crying, and wipes away a tear shakily. He balances the drop on his finger, staring at it, mesmerized.

 

“So I am…” It made sense. Today had been a failure again. Just another reminder that Kaito may as well have stayed home.

 

“It’s okay, I feel like crying today, too.” There was an almost imperceptible strain in his voice, but it wasn’t hidden because he was trying to hide it, probably. Considering his words, he was probably just so wound up that he didn’t know how to relax. But Kaito was one to talk.

 

When he looked up at Conan, though, the sight just about shattered his heart. He looked defeated in the same way Kaito felt right now, and though his eyes were hidden, shadowed by his bangs, Kaito could guess that he had tilted his head like that to hide tears. His suspicion was confirmed when a few teardrops fell to the ground between them.

 

“Tantei-kun…” Kaito felt his thoughts take off like a whirlwind, every priority flying away to be replaced with ‘cheer up Edogawa Conan’.

 

“I’ll steal you in place of the treasure. All you have to do is ask, and I’ll help you run away for a while.” With a theatrical flourish, Kaito changed his pitiful kneel to a more formal, one-knee-on-the-ground, princely kind of kneel, and held out an open hand to Conan with a mischievous but sincere grin.

 

“Even if it isn’t now, all you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcVlQlGoXls
> 
> ^Please enjoy this video, the one I mentioned at the beginning


End file.
